Universe Altern
by ClaudiaDeBirthday
Summary: One-shots de parejas diversas de Kingdom hearts, todas yaoi. Basadas en diferentes canciones que escuche y que me inspiraron a escribir este relato de diferentes vidas alternas de los personajes. Admirando cada faceta suyas y divirtiéndonos con ellos. Si eres uno de ellos, te invito a pasar a leer, disfrutar de diversos mundos y situaciones que nosotros vivimos día a día.


¡Hola!

Es la primera vez que escribo al inicio de un fanfic mío y pues, se siente raro. La cosa es que hablo, o escribo, en estos momentos porque quiero explicarles el cómo ira esta historia, ¿De acuerdo?

Bueno, siendo sincera, no es que vaya a ser una historia. Es mas como one-shots variados de mis tres parejas favoritas de Kingdom hearts: AkuRoku, VanVen y RikuSo.

Cada one-shot será diferente del otro y junto a la historia contendrá una canción correspondiente, ya sea rock, metal, pop, canciones románticas y esas cosas. Aunque no creo que ponga de 'pop' pues ese estilo no me va muy bien, pero ya veré. Todas las canciones que vaya a utilizar serán en ingles o japonés, las canciones en español no me agradan, ya no.

Sin nada más que añadir, disfruten de las primeras canciones elegida al azar de mi sala de música (véase, mi celular).

Empezaremos con la pareja AkuRoku (:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Paradise – Coldplay: **

_AkuRoku._

''_Una última tarde de verano junto a la persona que amas. Todo lo ves de color rosa, ¿Pero, porque será así? Porque te sientes en el paraíso al estar a su lado. __''_

La tarde calló con rapidez al igual que sus parpados en cuanto se recostó en el hombro de su acompañante. Los suaves movimientos del viento, zigzagueantes y cálidos, removían con gracia su pelo rubio despeinado. De alguna forma, en su largo camino hacia su apartamento, habían terminado en aquel riachuelo del valle de Twilight Town: limpio, puro, brillante; no como otros en donde el agua que recorrían en las laderas se encontraban atascadas o sucias.

Un olor a perfume vibró incesante en sus fosas nasales, llamándolo e invitándolo a que le acompañase, no podía resistir aquel olor suave y dulce; era demasiado para como no contenerse. Aquel olor era hipnotizante.

Levanto sus parpados en contra de su voluntad y cayó en cuenta de que el olor provenía de Axel. Le estaba observando con aquellas hermosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, muy de cerca y evadiendo lo que sería su espacio personal. Su mirada brillaba de tal forma que contrastaba con el color del cielo: rojizo, con tonos amarillos y anaranjados; habían toques lilas y el color de las nubes blancas provocaban formas en el cielo llenándolo de un paisaje admirable.

Axel sonrió y le acaricio el rostro con ternura, incitándole a que volviese a dormir.

Su mirada azulada no quiso apartase de la de él. Se levanto y fue hacia Axel, se sentó en su regazo quedando frente con frente.

Roxas rio con ganas antes de darle un suave beso en los labios, siendo correspondido por este; la sonrisa no se borro en ningún instante. El rubio acaricio el cabello rojo y flamante de su compañero, sintiendo como resbalaba de entre sus delgados dedos; con la otra mano acariciaba con cariño su cuello, sin ningún motivo lujurioso, simplemente le gustaba el tacto con su piel.

_-Me gusta cuando sonríes_ – le dijo Axel juntando sus cuerpos y acomodándolo entre sus piernas.

No respondió, en cambio, su sonrisa se ensancho aun más.

Adoraba esos momentos de cariño entre su pelirrojo y él. Y más aun cuando sabía que serian memorables.

No importaba en donde, con quien o como estuviesen: demostrarían todo su amor a pesar de los momentos más pesados. Porque…

Porque por mas separados que estuviesen siempre se sentirían cerca el uno del otro. Roxas amaba a Axel, Axel amaba a Roxas; era algo que no se podría cambiar, nadie lograría hacerlo.

_-Me gusta cuando me besas_ – comento en voz baja, sonrojado y viendo como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

El repentino movimiento que hizo Axel no lo pudo haber previsto. Se encontraba boca arriba y su pelirrojo estaba encima de él, mirándole con extrema ternura y acariciando su rostro una vez más.

_-Tu inocencia no tiene límites, ¿lo sabías? _

_-No, la verdad que no…_

_-Te amo._

_-Yo también, Axel._

Se fundieron en un suave beso, un simple contacto que provocaba al menor descargas en su cuerpo, descargas que lo obligaban a abrir más sus labios en un intento desesperado por tenerlo más cerca, aun mas. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo de esa forma, tratándolo como si fuese su más preciado tesoro; que en verdad así era.

Axel ha sido, es y seria su mayor tesoro en esa vida y quien sabría si en la siguiente. Su amor lo cegaba de diferentes formas como para no ver nada negativo en él, o si quiera el cómo lucia en verdad. Su amor era tan grande que preferiría mil veces a Axel antes que a su propia familia, a Axel antes que a su propia vida…a Axel antes que a cualquier cosa.

¿Deseas regresar?- pregunto el pelirrojo separándose a penas. La luz del cielo ya no se notaba como hace algunos minutos. Un manto espeso de color negro decoraba aquel cielo lleno de infinitas estrellas y una media luna a un lado. Roxas ladeo la cabeza, divertido.

_-No. Aun no quiero. _

_-¿Podría saber el porqué?_

_-Porque se siente…bien._

_-¿Podrías describírmelo, algo mas entendible para mi falta de vocabulario?_

Roxas sonrió con picardía e intercambio el lugar con Axel quedando encima de este.

_-Porque…_ -empezó a decir a medida que se acercaba a sus labios- _me siento en el paraíso a tu lado._

Su amor era el más puro que alguien pudiese ver.

**Let's kill tonight – Panic! At the disco:**

_AkuRoku._

''_Axel no sabe lo que le espera a la vuelta de la esquina en aquella noche de parranda. Un rubio le atasca en un callejón de mala muerte, seduciéndole. Ambos saben lo que pasara pero aun así no se detienen. El rubio sonríe con sorna y le susurra con voz seductora: Esta noche, te matare''_

A esas horas de la noche nadie caminaba por las aceras. Era obvio porque ya sobrepasaba las 2 de la madrugada.

Todo estaba en un sepulcral silencio y con el aire torrente y demasiado frio para su gusto. Vio desde lo lejos como una bolsa de plástico era arrastrada hasta sus pies. Negó con la cabeza y la recogió, tirándole en el primer bote de basura que encontró.

Introdujo sus dos manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina; siguió su camino de frente pues no sabía con exactitud a donde se dirigía.

Su mente estaba hecha un tremendo caos. Se había pasado de copas y había perdido la noción del tiempo celebrando junto con Demyx y Saix. No era del todo su culpa pues ellos, a penas terminaron de tomar y pagar, se fueron por su lado, dejando a un Axel en medio de la nada.

El alcohol estaba empezando a hacer efecto en su cuerpo pues lo sentía más pesado, aparte de que su vista se nublase y sus pasos fuesen más lentos y traicioneros nada mas le pasaba.

Tosió con fuerza mientras se apoyaba en una pared de ladrillos. El ambiente tampoco le estaba haciendo bien, si seguía a este paso posiblemente lo encontrarían a la mañana siguiente cantándole a un cactus y con medio cuerpo enterrado en la tierra.

Por detrás de él empezó a escuchar el ruido de la basura siendo revolcada, y como todo curioso, fue a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Entro en el callejón y el ruido ceso de golpe. Extrañado y con los sentidos perdidos fue caminando con cuidado de no pisar nada, hasta que en una de esas sintió el cómo le tomaban por el cuello y lo estampaban de golpe contra el muro de ladrillos.

Maldijo por lo bajo pero no sintió dolor alguno, agradeció que el alcohol hasta evadiera eso. Pero el mayor problema se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de él, tocando su cuerpo por encima de la ropa y dando golpecitos en su parte baja con lo que parecía ser su entrepierna.

Se sonrojo violentamente al sentir ello y volteo el rostro levemente, vislumbrando unos ojos azules y una sonrisa torcida.

_-Veo que me han traído una buena mercancía,_ – susurro tranquilamente. Le lamio el cuello provocando escalofríos al pelirrojo - _lástima que muy pronto dejara de existir._

_-¿Q-Que? _

_-Lo que acabas de escuchar, cariño. _

Y acto seguido sintió el cómo le arrebataban los pantalones. Él no llego a hacer nada pues con su mente de en ese estado y la manera en que lo tocaba lo volvían loco. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba excitado.

Volvió a sentir el miembro de su agresor, esta vez chocando piel contra piel. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y cerró los ojos, esperando a que sucediera lo que tenía que suceder. Pero nada paso.

Sorprendido y extrañado, volteo a verlo. Ya no presionaba su cuello, sus manos estaban bien sujetas a sus caderas para que no cayera en medio de la acción; en cuanto cruzaron miradas el tiempo se detuvo para ambos.

_-¿Cómo te llamas? – _pregunto el rubio, sonriendo lascivamente.

_-A-Axel..._

_-Oh, Axel. Que bello nombre – _comento haciéndose el gracioso – _gemiré tu nombre tan alto que los ángeles del cielo me escucharan. Yo soy Roxas, querido, y también deseo que gimas mi nombre._

_-¡Estás loco! – _grito horrorizado, a sabiendas de lo que pasaría. Las palabras dichas por el rubio llamado Roxas lo saco de aquel trance que le provocaba la emborrachera y le despertó de inmediato, dándose cuenta de la situación. Intento zafarse pero Roxas hizo presión contra su cuerpo y el de él; su miembro, completamente erecto, rozo la pared fría y húmeda, provocando un suave gemido.

_-Así me gusta, Axel. Ahora prepárate de verdad para lo que viene._

Introdujo lentamente la punta de su miembro, acaparando todo el espacio reducido que había. Axel lanzo un grito de dolor ante la intromisión y se aferro a las manos que lo sostenían. Roxas, de golpe, lo metió todo. Soltó un grave quejido de placer y empezó a bombardearlo con fuerza, sin esperar a que el pelirrojo se acostumbrase.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en donde solo se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos que se escondían en el callejón y, desde lo lejos, se empezaron a escuchar sirenas. Era la policía. Roxas termino corriéndose dentro de él y lo soltó de golpe, provocando que cayese al suelo. El rubio arreglo sus ropas y, del bolsillo delantero de su casaca, saco una navaja.

-_Es la hora de tu fin, cariño - _ a pasos lentos se acerco a él y se sentó a horcajadas de su cintura. Paseo el filo por su cuello hasta terminar en el lugar donde estaría su corazón. Axel sudo frio.

-_No lo hagas, por favor…no quiero… ¡No quiero! – _de una cachetada lo mando a callar, y con la más cruel de las sonrisas clavo la navaja.

Un charco de sangre se formaba a su alrededor, manchándose sus propias ropas y rostro, que se habían deformado hasta tener el rostro de un psicópata. Las sirenas se escucharon más cerca y arranco el puñal del cuerpo sin vida del pelirrojo. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos ante el horror y el brillo desapareció.

Roxas sonrió de medio lado y se acerco a su rostro. Le beso en los labios y se levanto para empezar a caminar lejos de ahí, lejos de su escena de crimen y, por sobretodo, lejos de su antigua víctima.

¡Wooo!

He terminado 2 one-shots :,D Aun me faltan mas pero aguantare. Ahora estoy haciendo uno de RiSo y lo publicare dentro de una semana, exactito. Luego publicare el de VanVen No saben cómo amo a esa pareja *-* es mi OTP.

Para finalizar quiero pedir perdón a todas esas personas que leen otros de mis fics, lo siento pero no tengo tanta inspiración. No se preocupen que muy pronto tendran su tan ansiada continuación e.e

Les recomiendo escuchar la canción respectiva de cada one-shot, la entenderán mejor y será como un tema de cada uno. (:

Sin nada más que añadir, saludos a todos y que tengan un buen fin de semana.


End file.
